


Say Amen

by littlemonsteast



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemonsteast/pseuds/littlemonsteast
Summary: Connor is just like any other low-life loser. Lucky he didn't quite get a hold of that damned red ice yet as he wallows over his darling parents and siblings. On the verge of joining them to wherever they landed in the world.((doesn't quite follow the story or au.. just my own little thing))





	1. HK800

Connor stared silently as Conrad, brows furrowing as he looked up at the man they claimed to hate him with a passion, in front of his door with this.. _look_ on his face that he didn't appreciate whatsoever. Teeth grinding, a bad habit of his in stressful situations, a habit he should get checked out. "The fuck do you want?" Brows furrowing as Conrad snatched the unlit cigarette from his hand before crushing it to nothing.

"I have a gift for you." Making a little whistle from his call. Leading Connor to raise a brow as a puppy came bounding over. "That's not it.." he makes a signal towards the car, Connor's muscle tensing as he watched two feet come out first before out stepped an android. Appearing to be 40-50 but he looked rather.. amazing for his age range. His coat laced with wiring that glowed a blue, arm band and triangle there to signify he was obviously manufactured by Cyberlife. "This is HK800 model 313 248 317 - 51. He will be.. watching over you." Without leaving time for Connor to ask questions, he had left without another word. Tilting his head upwards, he glared at the android for a long minute, puppy pawing at his leg before picking the small thing up, leaving the android at the door as he tried to find something for the dog to eat before putting a bowl of water down. Watching as the android let himself in before closing the door. Beginning to tidy up the home without another word. Connor simply looked away again as he opened his bottle of vodka and poured it into his bowl of cereal before he continued on with his dinner.

"That's highly unhealthy sir, that amount of alcohol plus cereal?" The android spoke up, Connor just shrugs as he starts to eat faster. He didn't need to be taking shit from an android. "Please sir, let me fix you-" Connor picked up his gun and watched the android step back at the sudden weapon, fro the corner of his eye, he can see the way his LED turned red in alarm. Setting the gun back down, he carried on eating as the android continued on with the cleaning.

"This is bull shit.." He mutters as he heads to the sink to start cleaning up the bowl. Ignoring the android as he made his way past to properly make a little system for the puppy. He sighs softly as he reached for his gun and vodka, heading into the room as the puppy barked after him. Setting the vodka on his bedside table, he lies down on the bed, shoving the gun under the pillow as the puppy clambered up besides him, continuously rubbing his head throughout the night before falling asleep on his back.

When the morning came, the android had literally dragged him into the shower with clothes and locked him. Connor clicked his tongue as he looked in the mirror, anger vanishing instantly as he stared at his tired and dumped self. taking some time to read the little notes to himself, ninety percent of them were of him screaming at himself for all the wrong he had done. nine percent about him accepting that he's not okay and the one percent of them was just a small positive note telling him to move on for them.. he remember writing that when he was drunk a few night ago, instantly another was put up the next day telling him it was impossible to move on. Lowering his head, he steadily strips and makes his way into the shower where he bathed himself thoroughly, brushing his teeth while he was at it, he gets out and stares at the outfit he was given. Hair still damp and messy as he sloppily pulled on the button up and jacket before kicking the door. Glad it opened as he glared up at the android before walking away.

He kneels down to the puppy and stroked it's head. "Be good and don't make a mess." The puppy barked before him and the android left. Agitation settling in as they got in the car, the android insisting to drive because "You're unstable, you still have alcohol in your system and clearly will have a seventy-six percent risk factor to getting wounded on the road blah blah blah-" He stopped listening a while back as they arrive. It didn't take him long to get out and hurry in. Android on his heels before he turns around, hand still in his pocket as he roundhouse kicked the android to the ground. Continuing to walk to his desk afterwards. Sighing deeply, he starts work without a question as the android steadily made his way over, sort of regretting looking up as he saw the little scratch he left in the android's cheek, artificial skin going over it to create something like a scar though. What did it matter anyways, he'll just act like Conrad's little android and say he's a machine blah blah blah..

"Already hate it, I see?" Speak of the devil- He swings his body to the side and stamped his feet down to the ground so he doesn't over turn, staring up at the taller male that bore through him with those nasty glaciers of his. Hair slick back to emphasize them being their and his shitty collar up to make him look stronger with that already thick neck of his.

"Hell yeah he does. Locked me in my own bathroom this morning." He grunts. Conrad gave a soft chuckle as he looked at Gavin. Giving him his cup before the android ran off to get him coffee. Connor handed some things to the android before him before getting up to push Conrad towards the little snack station. "Why'd you get me a puppy? Why the hell that  _thing_ and why that look?" Conrad raised a brow.

"You need company after.. the incident and you need a little freshening up," making a big deal of it as he pulled Connor close and sniffed his clean hair "plus I felt sympathetic." Connor grits his teeth again as his cheeks turn a dash of pink. Conrad sipping at the coffee that Gavin had just given him. "If you'd like, I can get Gavin here to take you android on a bit of a tour while we get a chat on about.. everything." Connor looks up at him before sighing in defeat. There wasn't much else he can do now that had nobody, he can at least have somebody know him before he decides to-

We won't talk about that now. He won't tell anybody now. Never.


	2. James

The silence between the duo was intense as their androids presumably went into standby. Connor swirled his coffee a bit before taking a sip, staring at the little husky charm on his desk. He remembered Conrad getting it for him around the time when they had first met, they got along just fine until.. the incident at the with the Marebellas. Conrad always blamed Connor for it and though Connor fought back, he couldn't help but let it seep in, especially as of recent. Though Conrad had brought it up here and then, Connor had ultimately stopped saying it wasn't his fault which must have felt like victory to Conrad while it felt miserable to him. He probably should've told everyone about the bombs sooner if he just didn't faint he could've save everyone! He could've saved-

"CONNOR!" Conrad barks, Connor lifts his head quickly, surprised by the sudden intruding voice. Conrad cocked a brow before he starts speaking. "I asked you how you've been, clearly not fine by that intense zoning out you did and.." He pulls out a handkerchief and leans over the desk. not caring as Connor flinched when he wiped away whatever was on his face. Conrad pauses before showing him the damp cloth. "You're crying." Connor grit his teeth and tried digging his nails into the mug as he takes a sip.

"Yeah..." Lowering his eyes as he tries to think about his loving brother to calm himself. Though he was psycho, he was better then their parents at times. Conrad sighs as he slides over a biscuit to only have Connor push it back. "Not hungry. You eat it." Being grateful that the creepy bastard didn't push it. Sipping at his coffee some more, he ignores some curious staring as Conrad then proceeded to push over a strawberry shortcake. staring at it, he nearly threw his coffee at Conrad and accused him of stalking him since it was his favorite, but it made sense since he was Amanda's favorite at the moment and she always told him to keep a watch out on others. Picking up the fork handed to him, he eats it silently.

"You're so unhealthy.." He tsked as he grabbed his own fork and took some of the shortcake, now sharing it apparently. Connor didn't mind it in all honestly since it reminded him of his younger self with his brother once again. A small smile coming to his face as he thought about it. Finishing halfway so he can let Conrad finish the rest, just like he would do for his brother... Lowering his head as he sip at the coffee. He guessed this could be another thing that was a not so negative, negative thought. He'll be able to share strawberry shortcakes with James again. "Can you tell me about them?" He looked up, a little confused as Conrad shrugs. "Tell me about.. your family? If it's okay of course!" Connor just shrugs as he sits up and holds the cup in his hands before taking off his jacket.

"Well.. Lets start with my brother James," he smiles fondly "he was a dork, run around and mess with you like if you're going on a date, he'll purposely try to ruin it, bully you then bully the people that try to bully you.. played with knives which.. unfortunately led him to being in jail a lot. Not that I cared, parents hated him for his behavior but I didn't care, he was the kindest person you'll have ever met. Jail never messed him up and whenever he came back, he'd tell me a new way to escape and weapons that are possible because he knew I wanted to be a cop." He chuckles as he thinks about a moment when James showed him how anybody can pretty much slide through any space with a lubed up body. "and like we just did, i did that with him all the time whenever our mum would make strawberry shortcake and the last time it happened, our dad was there and we were just having a big random game of LIFE in the middle of the kitchen table just before-" he cuts himself off, his hand had made a motion to show where the bored game was before he retracts it quickly. Stopping himself from breaking down.

"That's all you have to tell me today. Tell me more when you're ready, hm?" Conrad tried to sound as concerned as possible though he couldn't really get that through with how blank he was and angry he always seemed to be. Connor nods as he goes back to drinking his coffee, shutting himself in again. Leading Conrad to sigh as he got up and recycled the plastic container and forks before resuming to his previous position. Waiting patiently till Connor was comfortable to talk.

"Do you ever just think about what life would be like if you could just.. change it?" He speaks up suddenly, catching Conrad's attention.

"And if I do?" Connor shrugs as he moves his cup forehead so he can lie on one arm. Pondering what he was going to say next so he didn't mess up or come off the wrong way to the far more superior coworker of his. Eventually staring up at him expectantly as if he were asking Conrad to tell him some examples. "I don't know.. maybe I should've told myself it wasn't okay to shove you in a corner like that. It wasn't actually your fault that they.. died. It was nobodies."

"I think about that incident too.. except I was thinking of telling myself to just try and get it to you guys faster since I knew a little before hand. Maybe I should have texted you guys as soon as I got service, then I wouldn't have fainted at the wrong time.. I could've stopped the incident from happening if I only had more time and actually fixed my horrendous sleeping patterns." He sighs as he sat up to sip at his coffee. "Then I also think about how I should've told my family about the suspicious guy I saw out in the field. If I just hadn't let my brother convince me it was just my imagination I could've save them too.." Swirling his coffee.

"Hey, it was just fate. Unless you planted those bombs yourself or personally told that man to kill your family, you weren't at fault. You only witnessed what no man ever should. I was selfish for blaming you, you were just the first person I saw and when I heard that you knew about the bombs I let that anger course through my veins. We all are damaged, badly damaged. It doesn't mean we aren't repairable though." He tries a smile. Connor simply shrugs as their androids came out of standby,

"Agent Reed, we must put a watch out on Markus. There are rumors his android CK200 has injured another one of his android, CK200 has been terminated but, Markus is informing us that his LM100 had suddenly acted out aggressively, though damaged in the midst of the act." Conrad nods as he gets up and smiles at Connor.

"I'll stop by later to check up on you." Leaving quickly as the HK took his place after cleaning up and getting Connor a fresh brew of coffee. Connor sighs softly as he goes back to work with the HK. Not really excited about this, especially by the email he just saw. It was simply a message from yesterday, the day he skipped out on work, telling him about how he was to work with an android on a following investigation involving deviants in Detroit and if he were not to arrive in time to get it, it would be sent directly to his household, which it has...

"You appear stressed out, would you like me to bring Pluto back from home?" Connor raised his gaze and glared at him silently before looking back down. The android took it as a no as he began his work quietly.


	3. Rupert

A pain settled in Connor's chest as he took a swig of his glass of brandy. He had left the android at the scene for a drink, he couldn't handle the sight of torn up bodies. It reminded him too much of the pain and suffering he has already gone through in the past with his family. Sliding his glass over to Rupert, putting another three bucks down for another glass full.  "Connor, that's your eighth glass! Are you sure you want another?" Connor grunted as Rupert sighed and slid him back the glass full. Taking a sip, he growled as he watched somebody snatch it from his hand, clenching his empty hand, he turns to face whomever took the glass. Watching as the HK poured it out onto the floor before setting the glass upside down on the counter.

"Lieutenant Anderson, this is an unhealthy intake of alcohol through out the course of the three days I have been with you-" Stopping abruptly when Connor got up and punched it out of anger. Taking a deep breath, he calms himself and glares at the taller android as he turned to face Connor. Watching his LED turn red before a yellow.

"Who are you to shit talk me about my alcoholism." Waving at Rupert as he leaves, quick to pull a lighter and cigarette out of his pocket, lighting the cancer stick, he moves out of the way when the android tried to take it away. "Fuck off, will ya?" throwing the lighter at it, he pauses as he watched the android catch the still lit lighter and began to do some tricks with it before closing it and shoving it into his pocket. There goes one of his all time favorite lighters, oh well, he'll just buy another. turning away, he makes his way to the car and hops in, watching the android force him out of the driver's seat and place him in the passenger. Clicking his tongue, he watches as the street starts to pass by like a blur before they end up at the god forbidden hell-hole he called a job. Hopping out of his seat, he wobbly makes his way in towards his desk, burning the cigarette out on his desk before throwing it in the trash. Stretching as the android reported to Amanda to give her info about their recent investigation. Just as he was about to start working on the assignment Connor felt a hand on his shirt before he was suddenly lifted and slammed against a wall, his head hitting the wall hard enough to make him see spots as he moaned out in pain. Opening his eyes to look at his attacker.

"Lieutenant Anderson, I am here to fulfill my mission not babysit a drunkard. I ask of you to get your shit together and stop abusing me like a punching bag for that is not what I'm here for, heed that as a warning before I return the favor." Becoming aggressive as he tightened his grip on his shirt and punched him in the gut. Dropping Connor afterwards, said man grabbed a trash can as he vomited everything up. Conrad gasped as he ran away from his android to help Connor. HK being an asshole as he simply sat down and began working like nothing happened.

"Are you okay!?" rubbing his back as he vomited till he can taste the acids form his stomach coming up. Connor groaned as he rubbed his mouth and set the trash can aside, gripping his head as a splitting headache came forward. Conrad helped him up and over to his seat before getting him a cup of water. Connor sighs as he glares at the android in front of him. Having the urge to just beat the shit out of the lifeless thing.

"Want to play rough? I'll play rough jack ass!" Gritting his teeth as the android flipped him off before going back to work. Connor was about ready to pull out his pistol then and there before he remembered the puppy at home. Hitting his head on the table as he sighs. "Can you at least go and check on Platoon or whatever the hell his name is, and make sure he's fed and everything." He can sense those mechanical eyes on him, questioning why he wanted to know if the pup was okay or not.

"Pluto and yes, I can." Getting up as he left, Connor lifted his head with an angry sigh, taking the cup from Conrad as he drinks slowly. Conrad taking the androids seat as they stare at each other silently, Connor just wanted to go home already since he can feel Amanda's eyes glaring into his head. Kind of liking the silence so he can take some time to manage the headache in his head, it was like the android had forced him into the after day hangover. It was so fucking painful but he was guessing that right now the android was hiding all his vodka somewhere so he can't get drunk tonight or tomorrow morning.

"Do you have a name for him yet?" Connor looks up as Conrad shrugs. "I mean, I never really hear you call him anything..." he shrugs again. Connor thinks about it and nods as the android returns with fucking Pluto in his arms, placing the tiny doberman pup onto his lap. Watching the tiny thing bark up at him and nuzzle into his stomach before settling on his lap. Connor gave a small smile before looking up at HK.

"Thank I guess..." Hank stared at him quietly with a questionable brow raise before shrugging it off as Conrad got up to allow him to sit back in his spot and work. "I'll see you around Con, I have a pup to look after and a whole lot of work to do." Conrad nods before leaving to find his own android. Connor sighs softly as he pets the tiny doberman while he looks through the files and writes down key notes. "Why'd you bring him here anyway?" Looking up at Hank as the android thinks for a bit.

"He calmed your nerves." He simply states before looking down at his own files.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, i didn't have a clue where I was going with this chapter. It had a good start then it got messy?? I know I wanted some aggressive behavior but...
> 
> (๑•́ㅿ•̀๑) ᔆᵒʳʳᵞ


	4. Kara, Luther, and Alice

Connor smacked his head hard against the desk. He had told Hank off long ago since they were the only ones left in the dreadful place he called work. Told him to watch after Pluto at home and go do whatever else he wanted, just stay away. He sort of wished he let the android drag him home so he can abuse some alcohol, post some post-it notes to his mirror, and wallow away into his bed bed until he died in his sleep from choking on his own vomit. Though, what was mainly keeping him up was coffee, work, stress, and names for his fucking android. So far he had written down eight names on some post-it note besides his work. Suddenly his head snapped up as he heard something. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he must be dreaming.

"-UNCLE CONNOR!" Oh there it is. Now that he was aware, it was behind him and something was shaking him too. Spinning around, he watched his chair lower a little before a little android girl stood up, grinning at him happily before climbing onto his lap to hug him tight. He returned the favor as he relaxed and smiled a little.

"Hey Alice.. what are you doing here?" Looking up from her to Kara and Luther. Kara was rather quiet but relaxing to be around with her comforting aura. His brows furrowed a little at their sullen expressions. Watching their hands find each other anxiously, moving closer. "Hey.. what's going on?"

"Well.. we're moving out of the country." Luther speaks up, Connor gasped as he stood up with Alice still hanging to his neck. She was giggling her happy ass off as she swung around on him.

"No way! That's so exciting!!" He praised as they smile a little and hum in tune. Kara moving forward and gently taking Alice off of Connor to keep his human neck from straining too much from the heavy weight. "Yeah, we're planning to go there so we don't risk getting caught up with the mess down here, removed our LED and everything so we look human enough up in Canada where we're surely safe!" Luther spoke happily as he grins, picking Alice up so she can sit on his shoulder. Connor laughed pulled them all into a hug. "I'm so happy for you guys! Hey, be careful, if you need a fast way there, call me. I'm willing to help you guys when you need it." He smiles. Luther and Kara nod, looking at the time.

"We should be going." Kara spoke up. Connor nods as he waved as they left, Alice sending air kisses as he laughed and sent one back. "Be safe!" He called before they left completely. Now that he had some energy, he can finally focus on his work as the following hours happened, he continued to refresh the news and used whatever information they gave to his advantage.

"Connor, your sleeping habits are horrid." Connor only hummed as he looked up at Gavin. The GK800. Followed the same line as HK800, just different. Cyberlife had created the separate pair of detective androids to see which was more superior then the other. So far, both were just as successful in completing their missions with little to no failure. The android raised a brow by the sudden smile on Connor's face. He must have looked weird feeling so positive about everything unlike the usual "I hate my life, somebody take me out." whether it was sniper or an actual date, everyone was unsure. "What brings a smile onto your face?" Earning some interested looks from refreshed faces walking in.

"Oh! My niece and her family are moving out of Detroit to a happier place because this place is unsafe! So that was a big 'FUCK YOU' to Detroit and I couldn't be happier with their decision because honestly, who would want their kid raised in crime filled Detroit?" He hummed as he stands up to makes himself another cup of coffee, practically skipping as he hummed and did a little dance while he was in the break room making coffee. Drinking the hot liquid while he danced back to his desk. Shoving headphones into his ears as his HK walked in. Not like he can hear a thing he was saying as he passed over a post-it, another saying "Choose a name" because he didn't want to misjudge his voice with headphones in. He only smiled at the HK as he furrowed his brows, LED turning yellow as he circled the names before returning the post-its. Connor hummed happily as he takes his headphone out and runs a hand through his surely messy curly hair.

"Hank.. that's the one that seemed to fit the most to me too." He laughed softly as the android nods, LED slowly turning blue.

"Hank..." He repeats over and over as he works as if he were trying to memorize it so it didn't feel weird coming off his tongue.


End file.
